Trigger slack is any “positive” movement of the trigger (i.e., pulling of the trigger) that does not cause the sear to move and does not engage the mainspring. In this manner, trigger slack is the initial movement from a resting position of the trigger up to the point where the shooter feels resistance. In some instances, trigger slack may be undesirable.